


You Lit a Match with Your Nails on my Back

by ghostofcashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, kind of, light kissing, luke likes michael touching his body, thats kind of all honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcashton/pseuds/ghostofcashton
Summary: Michael snickers, “Shut up. I don’t fucking know. I never scratch peoples backs.” But he follows Luke’s request anyway, almost digging his nails into the cool skin and gliding them down his best friend’s side.“Mhm.”“Don’t bust a nut on me.”“Shut up dumbass,” Luke snorts, blushing immediately. He was glad it was dark or Michael would probably tease him even more. “Just feels good. Don’t stop.”





	You Lit a Match with Your Nails on my Back

**Author's Note:**

> GEEZ I have't been on here in literally 2 years. Is this even a thing anymore? Do people still write about 5sos? Lmao. 
> 
> Anyway hi, I used to be clemmingshirwin before I decided to take a trip back here and get an upgrade. Ever since this new 5sos era I've just been missing writing this type of shit. 
> 
> Let me know what ya think I guess? Lmao I haven't written this shit in so long.
> 
> Title is from Slow Burn by State Champs.

“Will you scratch my back?”

Michael didn’t know that such a simple, innocent phrase would lead to something so complicated and- not innocent. If he knew, he probably wouldn’t have shoved his hand up Luke’s shirt and dragged his blunt nails up and down his soft skin. Probably.

“I guess, weirdo,” Michael chuckles into the dark, the only light in the room being from the dim screen of Luke’s phone as he scrolls through YouTube.

“I’m not a weirdo. My back itches and you’re right there, shut up,” the sleepy 17 year old whines, shifting from his back onto his side so Michael had access. He even reached around and pushed up the bottom of his t shirt to just above his hip to let Michael know he wants him to scratch under the shirt.

Michael sighs obnoxiously loud to be annoying, shifting his position from the left side of the bed to the right side, flipping on his own side where his shins bump into Luke’s feet from his legs being bent at the knees. 

“You gonna pay me?” Michael teases, shoving his left arm under his head while he fumbles his right fingers up the oversized white t-shirt Luke had put on a few hours prior. Luke hums in satisfaction and relief when he feels Michaels nails graze against the annoying itch in the middle of his back. He’s been trying to avoid it for the past 3 minutes but his arms were either tucked under his pillow or being occupied by his phone. 

“Depends. Maybe if you actually try.”

Michael rolls his eyes with no real heat behind it and lifted his head to see what Luke had pulled up on Twitter.

“What happened to YouTube?” He asks softly since he was right beside Luke’s ear. His fingertips were gently ghosting above Luke’s bony shoulder blades. He forgot what he was doing for a moment, zoning back in and continuing to use his nails since that’s generally how you scratch someone’s back.

Michael feels Luke’s shoulder fall up and then down. “Eh. Nothing interesting on my recommended.” 

“Ah.”

“Can you like-” Luke shifts a little after a few minutes of the two boys quietly giggling at stupid memes that pop up in the twitter timeline, “scratch more? I mean, like everywhere? You’ve only really scratched up here.” He wiggles his shoulders to gesture where Michaels fingers were softly scratching in circles. “And maybe scratch harder? Geez. You suck.”

MIchael snickers, “Shut up. I don’t fucking know. I never scratch peoples backs.” But he follows Luke’s request anyway, almost digging his nails into the cool skin and gliding them down his best friend’s side. 

“Mhm.”

“Don’t bust a nut on me.”

“Shut up dumbass,” Luke snorts, blushing immediately. He was glad it was dark or Michael would probably tease him even more. “Just feels good. Don’t stop.”

Geez, Michael thinks. That definitely sounded sexual. It kinda made the pit of his stomach swirl- the fact that just him dragging his nails across Luke’s back made Luke beg him not to stop and practically moan like he just did. Michael kinda liked that, which is weird, because he’s never thought of his best friend like that. He was fucking cute, no doubt about it, but you don’t think about your childhood friend as anything more right? 

Michael mentally shrugs it off. He hasn’t jerked off in a couple weeks; he could bust a nut to a fucking pillow if he wanted. So what if a simple 2 word phrase made his stomach churn?

“Harder?”

Fuck. 

Michael doesn’t say anything, just digs his nails into Luke’s skin harder and proceeds to move them across the boys’ hip. He purses his lips to keep from biting down on them, because that would be a little weird when touching on your friends body.

Shit, okay. It’s been a few minutes of more scrolling and more nail digging and Luke’s pushing his back against Michaels hand, a small humph coming from his lips. “Can you just-” he gives up on explaining himself and instead locks his phone, dropping it face down beside him and reaching behind to overlap the hand on his lower back with his own. Without removing Michaels hand, he just slides it over his hip and across his stomach so that Michael’s palm is against Luke’s flat tummy, the tip of his pinky almost dipping into his belly button. “You don’t have to scratch. Just- it just feels good.” His voice is soft but thick of desperation. Where did this come from? Michael wonders. He doesn’t know whether to be concerned or to just roll with it.

He rolls with it, the room being pitch black now from Luke ditching his phone as he fondly caresses his stomach. He’s lost track of time; it could’ve been 15 minutes that has gone by in complete silence, the only sounds being the ceiling fan and Luke’s soft sighs. Could’ve been 15 minutes of Michael thinking about things he shouldn’t be thinking about. Like how he likes the way Luke sighs heavily when his fingertips brush just under his belly button and across his abdomen. Or how he really likes the way it feels when Luke’s soft tummy twitches every so often, and honestly just the feeling of his skin in general. It feels so nice against Michaels palm, under his fingertips. Fuck. What is happening, if anything even is happening. He could just be frustrated and overthinking the intimacy of the moment. Just a friend cuddling another friend. Just a friend massaging another friends skin. Just a friend sliding his fingertips into another friends pants- wait.

Michael must’ve zoned out again because he almost didn’t fucking realize the cold hand on top of his again, guiding it into dangerous territory. Michael’s fingertips felt heavy from the elastic waistband of the pajama pants lying on top of them.

“Luke?”

“Feels good. Just- please.” Luke’s voice was different, almost not him. It makes Michael’s stomach almost sting. That kind of sting he gets when he’s alone in his room at 2 am with his favorite video from pornhub pulled up on his phone and his hands down his boxers.

“Fuck- okay,” Michael whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wants to know why Luke is acting like this, but he really can’t blame him. He was already thinking fucked up shit about his friend before Luke’s desperation was even known. Michael mentally screams fuck it and scooches closer, his chest pressing against Luke’s back and his arm stretching around to get better reach. Maybe it’s best they don’t talk about it. He doesn’t wanna risk ruining the moment because they’re both too far gone at this point. Luke is squirming and squeezing his fingers between Michael’s when they dig further under his pants, the tips barely touching the soft hairs that make Michael pull his bottom lip into his mouth. The only pubes he’s ever felt were his own, the way he’d tease himself by gently running his fingertips around the mess that lead to his dick. He’s thinking about that, and he’s thinking about how he could do the same to Luke and make him feel as good as he does when he’s doing it to himself. His head is so fuzzy right now. Luke wants to feel good and Michael is gonna make sure he gets what he wants. What are friends for, right?

“Do you want me to-” Michael doesn’t even know what he’s gonna ask but Luke interrupts him with a “please” nonetheless. Michael smirks at that, he fucking likes this new desperate Luke. Sure, he’s heard him whine about numerous things, but nothing like this. This was different. This wasn’t annoying and Michael didn’t wanna flick him in the forehead. God, no. He wants to do other things.

Michaels forehead is pressed against the middle of Luke’s shoulder blades and he digs his teeth into his lip when he’s shoving the rest of his hand inside of Luke’s pants and under his boxers, wrist deep. Luke’s hand releases Michaels and leaves his pants, instead sliding it up his own shirt and running it across his chest. What is with the rubbing his body thing? Michael isn’t complaining. It’s fucking hot. He wants to run his hands from Luke’s hair all the way down to his ankles.

“Mike,” Luke fucking whimpers and holy shit, Michael’s hard. 

“Tell me what you want. And use real words,” he teases, not knowing where his own real words had come from. His lips were pressed against the back of Luke’s neck, because that’s a thing he’s doing now, like massaging his fingers through Luke’s pubes wasn’t enough. But Luke seems okay with it, seeing as he lowers his head for more access.

“I- just please-” Luke breathes, chuckling nervously when he realizes he still hadn’t used real words. “Uhm? Just touch me, I don’t care. Your hands feel so good, Mikey. I’m- I’m sorry, just don’t stop.”

Michael fucking moans into Luke’s neck, biting onto the neckline of his shirt. He gives no fucks anymore when he wraps his fingers around the base of Luke’s dick and shit he didn’t even realize how hard he was until he got a grip around him. His own dick twitches against Luke’s ass, which he also didn’t realize he was pressed against. Geez, he needs to become aware of his surroundings but his head is too busy spinning. 

He’s rutting against Luke’s ass, grunting when Luke pushes it back against him. He’s got a good grip on Luke’s dick and he’s stroking at an even pace, just slow enough so that Luke whines and bucks his hips into it. The hand that Luke had up his shirt earlier is now pulling at the hem and trying his best one handed to pull it up to his chest . He eventually gets it there after a struggle since Michael didn’t have a free hand to help. Just then he realizes he needs to get out of the shirt completely; he wants to be out of his clothes. He’s so turned on, he doesn’t know what’s come over him so suddenly.

“Hang on,” he mumbles, turning onto his back before sitting up. Michael lets go of Luke’s cock and sits up too, his left arm aching from laying on it for so long. Luke looks at Michael and lifts his arms up. Michael then realizes the moonlight from his bedroom window had adjusted to his eyes and he can see the outline of Luke’s desperate expression, his blue eyes wide. Michael would’ve laughed at the way he just expects him to take his shirt off for him if he wasn’t so in the moment like he is. 

He doesn’t waste a second before tugging the hem and pulling the shirt up and off of Luke’s torso, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. Luke’s kicking the blanket down to the end of the bed and he’s lifting his ass, then his knees and then in 2 seconds he’s butt ass naked. Michael doesn’t mean to stare at the outline of Luke’s cock springing up against his stomach, but he does. But then again he was allowed to. He’s about to jerk it off.

“Luke-” He swallows when Luke lays on his back, his chest heaving, his hands rubbing across his chest and down to his stomach, not missing an inch of his milky skin. His legs were spread generously, just enough to where his right leg could bend at the knee and bump against the side of Michaels thigh. He looked so fucking desperate and hot. Michael was at a loss of words, which could potentially be a good thing in this moment. 

Luke’s whining again, his hips bucking in the air to get Michael’s attention. There he goes, zoning out again. 

It’s when Luke’s dick slaps against his abdomen after he bucked his hips when Michael realized he was fully clothed while Luke was fully naked. Luke’s body was so pretty. Michael’s cock is aching.

Michael swallows thickly, licking his dry lips before adjusting his position. He just kinda leaned on his elbow, stretching out his legs before he finally got a hold of Luke’s dick again. He could almost feel it throbbing and speaking of throbbing.

“Yeah- yeah. That’s good,” Luke slurs. His eyes are squeezed shut, tired of trying to adjust to the darkness to watch Michael. His left hand was playing with his nipples, switching back and forth and lightly pinching while his right hand was holding onto Michael’s arm. He wanted to touch him too. 

On the other hand, literally, Michael was jerking Luke at a quicker pace than earlier, deciding to no longer waste time. It’s kind of awkward, just sitting and staring at himself jacking his naked best friend off. It was hot, but Michael felt like he should be… contributing more to the situation. 

“Luke?”  
“Mikey?”

It was in unison, and they both let out a breathy laugh. Michael lifted his head to look at Luke, keeping his pace and grip on the leaking cock in his hand. 

Luke took that as “you go first” kinda look, so he did. 

“Can you kiss me?”

Michael doesn’t know why his heart stopped because he was literally just complaining on how he wanted more. But he ignores it because hell yeah, he’s down with that. 

Without replying he just leans up on his elbow and cranes his neck to reach Luke’s lips. 

“No.”

“What?” 

“I mean-” Luke paused to stifle a grunt and buck his hips into Michael’s hand, “you can but I meant- can you like kiss...here?” He motions with the hand on his chest and gestures to his entire torso. 

“Oh.” 

That’s kinda hot. Michael’s really digging Luke’s whole body praise kink thing he’s got going on. 

Luke smiles when Michael immediately leans down and presses his lips against his ribs. His lips were soft and wet and Luke shut his eyes again, taking it all in. 

The hand that was on his chest was now sliding down to the base of his dick, squeezing while Michael jacks him faster. His free hand was now in the back of Michael’s hair, threading his fingers and tugging lightly. He fucking loved this. He’s so happy for what the fuck ever made him become such a slut tonight. He doesn’t even care that Michael’s lips were puckered around his nipple and his hand was sloppily jacking his cock. Hell, he’s even glad that it’s Michael doing it. He’s pretty much the only person he trusts anymore. He should’ve asked him to scratch his back a long time ago. 

There’s a second where Michael’s sucking at Luke’s lower abdomen, right above his waist and where he’s swiping his thumb across his slick tip and it’s overwhelming. Luke lets a little ‘uh fuck’ slip out of his mouth as he jerks his hips, his left leg almost falling off the side of the bed. 

Michael swears he’s never heard a moan prettier than Luke’s. Porn fucking sucks compared to this and wow he can’t believe be’s even comparing his best friend to porn. What the fuck. 

He’s licking beside Luke’s belly button now, sucking gently and leaving kisses around where his tummy sucks in and twitches every few seconds. Luke’s got a good grip in Michael’s hair and hes so close. 

“Mikey, I-yeah- faster,” He begs, his back beginning to arch and his head digging into his pillow. He finally lets go of the base of his dick and lets Michael have a way with it. 

Michael leaves one last kiss to Luke’s hip before lifting up and turning to look at him to see exactly how close he is. His eyes are squeezed shut and his lips are parted slightly. It was fucking pretty. Michael felt like he could cum in his pants. But no, he’s gotta focus on making Luke cum. God, he wants to hear Luke cum so bad. 

“Fuck,” Michael groans, rutting against Luke’s leg a few times, and resting his forehead against his bony hip. He forgot how badly he was aching. He can definitely feel how much he’s already leaked in his boxers. 

He grips Luke’s cock a little harder, his wrist burning but he refuses to stop until Luke busts all over his hand. He lets his teeth gently nibble against Luke’s skin and then his hair is being tugged hard. It makes Michael grunt and holy shit Luke sounds good. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. So fucking-good.” 

It’s more of a slurred-one word-under his breath kind of sentence and then its silent. His body tenses in the air, jaw going slack, and cock twitching in Michael’s hand before he lets go all over it and then some on himself. 

Michael can’t look away; he watches how Luke’s thighs clench and then shake before they collapse onto the mattress. 

“Oh fuck.” He whimpers one last time, his entire body going limp. He feels like he was just reborn. 

Michael smiles, chuckling as he lets go of Luke’s dick and lies on his back. He’s still rock hard. He looks over at Luke and as if on cue he gets a look back from him, post-orgasm. He’s so pretty and Michael can’t quite wrap his head around it. 

“I’m sorry. I got carried away,” is what Luke says, his lip tucked in his mouth. He looks nervous and Michael laughs. 

“Don’t apologize. I can’t help that I have magic hands.” 

Luke snorts and he covers his face. 

“That’s the thing, you seriously do. Geez. You scratched my back for 3 seconds and I got hard. I’m disgusting.”

Michael rolled his eyes and wiped his hands on his shorts, sitting up and poking at Luke’s side. 

“You’re not disgusting. It was hot. You were hot. You are hot. I’m about to go jerk off thinking about it. Shit.” He’s still worked up. 

Luke uncovers his face and looks over at Michael with a smirk. “Do you want me to..”

“No no you’re fine. I mean, of course I’d want you too. But i don’t think you’d be any useful after that,” he teased, but in a serious way. 

Luke shrugs and giggles. “You’re right. I will eventually though. If you want me too.” 

Michael got up off the bed, pulling his t shirt off and handing it to Luke to clean himself up. 

“Trust me. I want you to. If that it is you want to?” 

“Shut up. I said I would. I don’t think I’d be able to just not after that.” 

They both laugh and the tension is nowhere to be found which is awesome. Luke seems cool about it, therefore Michael will be cool about it. 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” Luke says seriously after he pulls his pajama pants back up against his waist. He’s sitting criss cross and his hair is a mess. 

“What? The fact that you have some type of fucking body kink?” 

Luke groans and throws the cum t shirt back at Michael in which he throws it on the ground. 

“I’m fucking with you. But I mean. It happened. It’s not like it’ll get weird. We’re best friends,” Michael shrugged, not even being 100% confident in his words until Luke smiled in relief and lays back, picking up his phone and probably getting back on twitter as if all is right and that his best friend didn’t just make him cum. 

“Okay. I’ll be here listening to you cum,” Luke says without looking up and Michael snorts. He already hated how this is just gonna be an ongoing joke now. But he also didn’t hate it because it’s not weird and it’s his best friend. And there’s orgasms involved. Those are always a plus.


End file.
